goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride
Opened in 2009 replacing Kongfrontation History On Janruary 9, 2007 Vyond Land Resort (then Go!Animate Land Escape) announces its version of Revenge of the Mummy: The Rid''e'' to replace Kongfrontation and Screen Test Home Video Adventur on September 8, 2007, Vyond Land closed Kongfrontation and Screen Test Home Video Adventure on September 8, 2007. On May 21, 2004, Revenge of the Mummy opened at Vyond Land. This Revenge of the Mummy roller coaster is nearly identical to the version at Universal Studios Florida Unlike the one in Universal Orlando and Holloywood, the one at Vyond Land was reported to cost only US$20 million instead of US$40 million. Summary Queue and pre-show Guests enter the ride by entering the massive Museum of Antiquities facade, browsing through the film setup of a fictional sequel titled "Revenge of the Mummy". The film's props, molds, and concept drawings are on display inside. TVs around the studio play a video explaining how the original Mummy film was made, and most importantly how the film's fictional curse seemingly was proven to be real while filming, with various accidents and plagues striking the cast and crew. Brendan Fraser is skeptical, though, and refuses to wear the medjai symbol that the crew and locals are convinced will protect them from the curse. Brendan steals crew member Reggie's medjai necklace and demands a coffee (which craft services would not serve him before since he was not wearing the medjai symbol). Reggie injures himself in a freak accident later in the video, and then is seen being trapped inside a sarcophagus prop in the background near the end of the video. The inside queue morphs into a 1940s archaeological dig inside an Egyptian tomb, where guests climb to the second floor to board mine carts utilizing individual lap bars. Ride As the ride begins with mine cars move deeper into the tomb. The words "Find the Book" are scrawled over the walls. As the mine car turns, riders see Evelyn's supervisor trapped on a table. Standing next to him, while holding the Book of the Dead, is Imhotep, who allows the supervisor to say his final words before he can suck his soul. For his final words, the supervisor instructs the riders, "Find the Book of the Living and kill Imhotep! It's your only hope!". With that done, Imhotep sucks his soul, and turns to the riders, warning them "You will never find the book--your souls will be mine for all eternity." Outlines of the Book of the Living, on the walls at the left, glow in red. Almost identical to the Orlando version, the vehicle next move into a room with treasure all over. Imhotep appears from the sand in a tomb mural ahead and tempts riders with "Serve me and savor riches beyond measure". Light appears across the room, revealing treasure around the room. Imhotep also sternly states, "or refuse, and savor a more bitter treasure!", and utters an Egyptian curse: "Akudei makrraken ra!!". The vehicle then quickly moves into another room and halts into a sudden stop, nearly "crashing" into a wall, causing scarab beetles to "burst out" from the walls in front and at the sides. Then the vehicle drops backwards and turns in a 180 degree circle and Imhotep warns the riders: "You will never find the book. There is no escape. Your end shall be my beginning. Behold your fate. YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!". At this instant, riders are accelerated from 0 to 40 miles per hour (64 km/h) in a matter of seconds. The vehicle accelerates up a hill as it goes through Imhotep's skull and drops through various turns past projections of mummies. The vehicle comes to a stop after this, and riders will find the Book of the Living on a pedestal. Soon, Imhotep's voice is heard saying, "Without this book, you will never stop me!" and he suddenly appears behind the book saying "Prepare to forfeit your souls!". Soon, the ceiling of the room is engulfed in flames as Imhotep threatens the riders once again, opening the book and causing the mummies to glow red as he activates the curse. The vehicle moves forward and drops down "into hell" (the camera is located here) and goes down a winding drop before the brake run. Further on, riders "pass through" a wall and will see a sarcophagus hanging from the ceiling with Imhotep trapped inside. As the eyes of his Sarcophagus glow red, he warns the riders that "Powerless fools! You can never defeat me. I will escape this decrepit wooden tomb, for death is only the beginning!" followed by an evil laugh as the riders move on to the unload platform.